


Горе-цвет

by Vinsachi



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Зарисовка-дурной сон.Для человека, незнакомого с фэндомом, пойдет как отдельное стихо, полное недомолвок и неопределенностей.





	Горе-цвет

**Author's Note:**

> Это нужно не столько читать, сколько слушать. Здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpiK_WTXXq8

Шепчут дурные сны, клейким нектаром злобных цветов заливают мне очи  
Из колодца золу зачерпнул поутру  
По углам еле слышно полдюжины пауков  
Ткут усердно мне саван-кольчугу   
Вслепую брожу меж утесов, мох да лишайники на камнях  
Как плоть на костях, отдыхают. Мох – там, где север. Дитя появилось во мрак, не на свет  
Цвета ревности очи твои, цвета волны нездоровой, ягод незрелых, в которых уж бродит отрава  
Билась о наст русалка - ты ко льду прислонял ладонь  
Шепот и морок. Давит звереныш на грудь, из нее же и произрастая  
В сердце клинок – мне не вытащить, сердце не камень!  
Что ты смеешься? В бессолнечный день  
Тебя тенью накрыл стервятник.  
Бездна зовет, заклинает, любить обещает тебя  
А подземелия тайну не сохранят, а стены смеяться будут – полые стены холмов расскажут о нас многократно – как из зеркала в зеркало, передадут поцелуй  
И, усмехнувшись недобро, слегка всколыхнется вода.  
Зелье замешано на крови - несчастий настой, вино некромантов, услада тиранов, яд.  
Будь мне неверен. Увидеть хочу, как от меча отразится однажды солнечный луч!  
Но вечером зимним в проклятой темнице  
Бросил ты тень, будто мантию, под ноги мне.  
Боги всевидящи? Вздор! Глаза им склевали голодные птицы.  
Черною кровью, капля за каплей, кто-то поит сухую траву  
Странное дерево вырастет там по весне  
Ты, как и прежде, колдуешь во сне.  
Берегись.  
В этот раз я приду наяву.


End file.
